Winter
by AttreboR
Summary: "Lá fora, o vento frio da noite batia contra o vidro da janela, junto com os flocos de neve acumulados no batente. Até o clima estava tão gélido quanto os corações. Naruto suspirou, temeroso de que aquilo fosse, finalmente, o desfecho. "Me leve de volta à minha rica juventude", conservou o mantra silencioso em sua mente, como uma oração. Como eles puderam se perder em meio a tudo?"


Eai, galera! Aqui está, depois de tantos pedidos, uma continuação de Still!  
Espero que gostem e, claro, aqueles que não leram, que leiam a 'mãe' de Winter: Still!  
É isso gente!

Have fun~

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui citados pertencem exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto e a sua obra "Naruto";  
A música aqui citada pertence à renomada banda "Daughter", tendo como única exclusividade dos autores a trama criada;  
Esta fanfic é posterior aos fatos narrados em "Still", portanto, recomenda-se a leitura prévia desta para compreender totalmente a essência criada em Winter. Você pode encontrá-la disponível no meu perfil.

**Betado por:** TKitsunne

* * *

_Drifting apart like 2 sheets of ice, my love_  
_Frozen hearts growing colder with time_  
_There's no heat from our mouths_  
_Please take me back to my rich youth_

Os corpos cansados deitaram na cama. Os cabelos ainda se encontravam úmidos do recente banho, ambos pouco se importando de estarem em pleno inverno. O silêncio reinava em meio ao olhar intenso e recíproco que se mantinha entre os dois. Os olhos tristes, repletos de perguntas, de medo, de lágrimas invisíveis. Lá fora, o vento frio da noite batia contra o vidro da janela, junto com os flocos de neve acumulados no batente. Até o clima estava tão gélido quanto os corações. Naruto suspirou, temeroso de que aquilo fosse, finalmente, o desfecho. _"Me leve de volta à minha rica juventude", _conservou o mantra silencioso em sua mente, como uma oração. Como eles puderam se perder em meio a tudo?

_And we were in flames_  
_I needed I needed you_  
_To run through my veins_  
_Like disease, disease_  
_And now we are strange, strangers_

— Sasuke, eu... — Tomou coragem, um dos poucos sentimentos que ainda restara em si. Eles não podiam mais fugir, não podiam mais se omitir diante da realidade amarga. Eles precisavam, mais do que nunca, resolver aquela situação. — Nós... Nós precisamos conversar.

— Dobe... — O coração do loiro subiu à boca quando ouviu, depois de tanto tempo, o apelido do qual mal se lembrava. Tanto tempo... Desde quando tudo parecia tão real, tão presente, tão... quente. Quando a voz do outro lhe era tão necessária, e a sua própria também; quando ele tinha a certeza de que ele era tudo do que Sasuke precisava, como um droga, uma doença... mas agora...

— Nós somos como estranhos... — Sussurrou triste, mais para si mesmo do que para o homem à sua frente que o fitava. As esferas negras, sempre ilegíveis, sustentavam um brilho exótico devido à fraca luz do poste que invadia o quarto escuro pelas grandes janelas. Ou será que havia outro motivo?

_It's different now_  
_Gray faced_  
_Eyes burnt out_  
_Flames are gone_  
_Gloves are on_  
_I have a feeling_  
_Love's gone back_  
_We're too similar_  
_Losing our minds_  
_Comic fever, shutting confined spaces_  
_Lost in the dark, my heart taken_  
_Resting on your heart_

— Não, Dobe, eu- — Sasuke começou, prevendo e temendo aonde aquilo levaria.

— As coisas estão tão diferentes, Teme... — Naruto interrompeu involuntariamente o mais velho. A angústia que sufocava o seu coração era tanta que tentava, a todo custo, conter as lágrimas e manter a voz firme, porém, em vão. — É como se não passássemos de meras cinzas. Como se tivesse sido uma febre cômica, que morreu assim que teve a chance... — Pôde sentir um nó se formando na garganta. — Como se nosso amor tivesse enlouquecido... — Fechou os olhos com força, respirando por alguns segundos. Ao abri-los, encarou os orbes temerosos que sustentavam o semblante visível através da claridade da lua escondida entre as nuvens. Conteve a vontade de fechar novamente os seus próprios._ "Ah... isso me mata.". _— Eu me perdi, Sasuke, e você também... — Sentiu a trilha morna escorrer pelas bochechas marcadas. — Mas meu coração ainda se deita com o seu. Todo santo dia. — Confessou.

_And we were in flames_  
_I needed I needed you_  
_To run through my veins_  
_Like disease, disease_  
_And now we are strange, strangers_

— ... — O moreno permaneceu em silêncio com os lábios entreabertos, estático e desesperado com cada sentença que o menor murmurava em meio às lágrimas.

— Ah, teme... — Naruto sorriu triste, sustentando o tom mais doce que podia. — Eu não sei o que fazer. — Mirou o teto que refletia a sombra dos dois.

— Seria muito hipócrita da minha parte pedir para que você me esperasse. — O raro som da voz rouca se fez presente, chamando a atenção dos orbes azuis para o homem que tentava ser o mais racional possível. — Antes que as minhas orações para um Deus qualquer se tornem um desperdício do meu dia? Eu sei que... — Ele nunca havia visto a si mesmo tão desesperado quanto naquele momento. Tão... sem chão. — Um inverno caiu sobre nós e nos destruiu, mas... — Levou a mão alva até o rosto bronzeado, secando os resquícios úmidos que molhavam os olhos cristalinos, sentindo algo morno no canto dos seus próprios.— Eu não quero dizer que te amei. — Seus orbes negros se renderam ao próprio desespero, permitindo-se finalmente chorar. — Eu não quero dizer que eu te tive. — Sentiu a mão quente e morena tocar seu rosto, contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele alva. Uma expressão surpresa surgiu em seu rosto que nunca mudava, quebrando ainda mais seu coração. — Eu não quero ter que ouvir meus próprios lábios falarem de você no passado... Eu... — Céus, como doía. — Eu não aguentaria isso...

— Teme, eu... — Naruto, perplexo, viu-se sem palavras, apenas se permitindo ver os olhos negros se fecharem por um momento, tentando assim controlar a torrente de lágrimas que descia pelo belo rosto, sentindo, em seguida, a mão fria e pálida encostar agora na sua.

_Wait for me to_  
_Degrade before_  
_You go caring_  
_Pray for waste of_  
_Day light speaks when_  
_Sun burns keeping_  
_Undeveloped_  
_Out of revenge_  
_And degrading_  
_My youth and stained on our sheets_  
_It's on a piece of me_  
_It's on a piece of me_

Sasuke abriu os olhos e, por mais um momento, permitiu-se encarar as esferas azuis que tomaram a sua atenção por tanto tempo, se perguntando como pôde, por algum segundo, esquecer como elas o lembravam do céu, da vida, os resquícios de alegria que tinha em sua adolescência conturbada. Receoso, pegou a palma que estava depositada em seu rosto, sentindo-a ficar estática. Afastou-a devagar, e, em seguida, beijou-a de leve, à medida que olhava firmemente para a imensidão azul cristalina à sua frente. Prosseguiu com a trilha de beijos até o pulso e, então, aproximando-se do corpo quente, tomou os lábios entreabertos uma, duas vezes, para logo após aprofundar o beijo lento, passando os dedos finos pelos fios dourados, desajeitado, como na primeira vez onde se beijaram.

_"Ah, Deus...",_ pensou em meio ao olhar que os dois mantiveram, sentindo a mão bronzeada em seu braço._" Como eu pude viver sem isso?"_

— Dobe, — Cessou o beijo, encostando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro. — Espero que não seja tarde demais... — Sussurrou, aproximando o corpo do outro ainda mais do seu, numa tentativa muda de tentar sentir se o coração de Naruto batia tão descompassado quanto o seu. — Eu... — Ergueu o rosto para que assim pudesse fitar o semblante angelical, fazendo com que os olhos azuis se arregalassem e a boca macia começar a esboçar um sorriso involuntário, dando-lhe a certeza da qual precisava para proferir sua próxima sentença:

— Eu te amo.

_Oh, winter comes  
Oh, winter crush all of the things that I once loved  
__Winter come  
Winter crush all of the things that I once had_

* * *

**Notas do Autor**

Eai, o que acharam?  
Aqueles que ficaram bolados em não saber como continuaria a rotina deles em Still, espero satisfazer parte de suas curiosidades! HAHAHA  
Obrigado por lerem essa OneShot!

Abraços do Tio Att~


End file.
